ufofandomcom-20200214-history
UFO Wave of 1954
The 1954 UFO Flap was a worldwide phenomenon that involved waves of UFO sightings witnessed across the World by many countries from January to December. It is presently not known what the agenda was behind the revealing of their ships to tens of thousands of people worldwide (ie. Tuscany UFO sighting), but it might play into a disclosure scheme later in the future. There are also USAF memorandums that document some of the UFO points of concern in US territory airspace, namely in the Pacific Northwest, regarding: “unidentified flying objects”, meaning that—not even the United States knew what was going on with this flap in 1954. "The right hand not knowing what the left hand is doing" is commonplace in big government. Perhaps 1954 marks the year in human history that the “aliens” met with many World Leaders. |} That brings us to the alleged secret alien meeting with Dwight D. Eisenhower on February 20, 1954 (Peter Carlson, WP, 2004) which doesn't deviate much at all from the reconstructed UFO flight path shown below. It was quite likely that Eisenhower was not the only leader, on the World Stage, to have met with the secret “aliens”. Perhaps 1954 marks the year in human history that the “aliens” met with many World Leaders. Map :1954 reconstructed UFO flight path; may be subject to some flaws and/or missing or incomplete data. |lines= -37.813611, 144.963056:31.7023174, -95.8239156:Seattle-Tacoma International Airport:Edwards Air Force Base:Fresno:41.5379138, -72.0608281:Miami:Fort Lauderdale:34.5902261, -93.3439291:42.9293333, -106.0659747:49.2666670, -124.9333330:46.4222220, -123.7980560:47.1231580, -122.4924250:48.365556, -124.615556:53.319167, -60.425833:52.083333, 4.316667:-18.933333, 47.516667:60.15, -43.883333:Dallas:23.34, 86.36:43.783333, 11.25:Sicily~1954 UFO Flap~ ~#00FF00; |centre= |zoom= |type=hybrid |markercluster = on |clustermaxradius = 10 |controls=pan,zoom,streetview,type |icon= }} 1954 UFO sightings January 5 South Australia—Melbourne UFO sighting January 29, Texas, USA—Hovland UFO sighting, Glenn Hovland reported six aerial objects over eastern Texas. * 31.7023174, -95.8239156, E of Palestine, TX February 13 USA—Washington UFO sightings, “Commercial airline pilots report between five and 10 flying saucer sightings each night, it was learned today.” (Pittsburgh Press, U. S. Steps Up Sky Chase, Saturday, Feb. 13, 1954). February 20 California, USA—Infamous secret alien meeting with Dwight D. Eisenhower at Edwards AFB, during his trip to Palm Springs, CA. March 24 California, USA—Talbot UFO report, Secretary of the Airforce, Harold E. Talbot, his aides, and the plane's aircrew, all saw a large metallic-looking object following the plane in a position about a 1,000 feet below and a like distance behind, while passing over Fresno, California. March CT, USA—Goreham UFO sighting, Goreham report * 41.5379138, -72.0608281, Alexander St., Norwich, CT March, 1954 Miami, USA—Nash UFO report, First officer for Pan American World Airways, Bill Nash gives his report archived by Cross Country NEWS. March 27 Fort Lauderdale, USA—Holland UFO report April 23 USA—Arkansas UFO sighting, up to six people witnessed this event from Hot Springs, AK. May 14 USA—Dallas UFO sighting, A Marine Air Reserve pilot and three jet pilots sighted 16 objects over Dallas, Texas on Friday. May, 1954 Wyoming, USA—South Cole Creek camp, 25 miles east of Casper, Wyoming, observed eight “objects” for a period of at least 15 minutes. June 22 Washington, USA—IFF Signal UFO report and Neah Bay UFO report * 49.2666670, -124.9333330 Vancouver Island, 8:14 PM * 46.4222220, -123.7980560 Naselle, Washington * 47.1231580, -122.4924250 Tacoma, Washington 9:00 PM * 48.365556, -124.615556 11:10 PM June 30 Canada—Goose Bay UFO tracking, it was reported that ‘seven weird flying black objects followed a British airliner for 80 miles last night near Goose Bay, Labrador.’ :“At 0105 GMT on June 30 about 150 nautical miles southwest of Goose Bay, height 19,000 feet, flying in clear weather above a layer of low cloud, noticed on our port beam a number of dark objects at approximately the same altitude as our aircraft. I drew the attention of the first officer to them. He said he had just noticed them also.” * 53.319167, -60.425833 150 nautical mi SW of Goose Bay, 1:05 PM August 4 Netherlands—The Hague UFO sighting, up to ten firefighters and their chief witnessed this event. August 6 France— Ingenheim UFO sighting; sighting occurred reportedly before October 22. If sighting was legitimate, in relation to the UFO flight trajectory, it would have been observed around August 6. August 16 Africa—Madagascar UFO sighting August 29 Greenland—Prince Christian UFO sighting September 3 Texas, USA—Waste UFO report, UFOs spotted over Dallas at about 4:30 PM. September 15 India—Manbhum UFO sighting, 800 people from three villages witnessed this event (Mumbaigloss, 15 top UFO sightings in India – Uncle from Mars did visit us, 29 July 2014). October 27 Italy—Tuscany UFO sighting, 10,000 people stopped in the middle of a football match, at the , to witness this event (BCC, The day UFOs stopped play by Richard Padula, 24 October 2014). December 10 Sicily—Sicily UFO sighting, The Telegraph UK, 140 years of UFO sightings - Part I References Resources * NICAP, The Worldwide UFO Wave of 1954 by Donald Johnson, posted after 2009. * UFOs: A History 1954 - Center for UFO Studies * PROJECT 1947: UFO REPORTS - 1954 Category:Ufology